1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a lower profile cable assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,741 issued to Wu on Jan. 15, 2008 discloses a cable assembly. The cable assembly includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts disposed in the housing, an insulator with a base and a distal portion extending upwardly from the base, a plurality of conductive wires, and a cover. The wire comprises a plurality of conductors received in the distal portion of the insulator, passing through the base and connected to a rear portion of the housing. The cover is assembled on the rear portion of the housing to enclose the insulator, and has a body portion and a receiving portion behind the body portion. The base of the insulator is received in the body portion of the cover, and the distal portion of the insulator is received in the receiving portion of the cover. The cables extend out of the cover from a lateral side thereof.
However, a thickness dimension of the cable assembly may be a little large as accessories aforementioned of the cable assembly being arranged in the same direction.
Obviously, an improved cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.